The present invention relates to chewing gum compositions containing polymeric surface active agents, including polyphosphates. These polymeric surface active agents may provide novel surface conditioning reaction to oral surfaces such as the teeth and mucosa. This leads to improved cleaning impression. The present invention further relates to compositions wherein the chewing gum has a crunchy texture conferred to it by the polyphosphate particles.
Polymeric surface active agents, such as polyphosphates, are known in the oral care art. Although disclosed in chewing gum compositions, these ingredients are most commonly found in dentifrice compositions. Polyphosphates are known to provide an anti-calculus benefit as stated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,844, 4,808,401 and EP 0333301 issued to Gaffar et al.. Polyphosphates are also know to provide a buffering effect within zinc comprising oral compositions as stated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,632 and 4,170,633 both to Wagenknecht, deceased et al. Other chewing gum patents disclosing a polyphosphate include U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,687 issued to Miskewitz and EP0,387,024 issued to McClanahan.
Prior art also exists wherein particulate matter has been incorporated into chewing gum compositions such that the resultant product does have a somewhat “crunchy” texture. For example chewing gums with a “crunchy” exterior coating have been previously disclosed such as the hard sugar coated gums disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,511 and 4,792,453 and gums with surface printed solid particles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,463. Such disclosures are limited to a “crunchy” exterior surface of the gum and thus do not provide an overall texture sensation. Furthermore, confectionery gums wherein sugars and sugar substitutes (such as isomalt, candy and the like), sometimes in conjunction with freeze dried food stuffs, are distributed throughout the body of the gum for the purpose, at least in part, of providing a “crunchy” texture are also known (FR 2,748,902; GB 950,811; EP 017,691; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,958,472, and 5,017,385). Whilst these latter disclosures do provide useful advances in conferring a “crunchy” sensation to the gum they do so by the use of food stuffs and not by use of the oral care active itself.
Surprisingly, research has now revealed additional benefits of chewing gums containing polymeric surface active agents, particularly when the polymeric surface active agent is a polyphosphate, even more particularly a particulate polyphosphate. These new benefits are related to effects on the surface chemical characteristics of mucosal and tooth surfaces which provide remarkable cleaning impression and positive mouth feel characteristics for extended periods of time during and following use. These effects have now been shown to be correlated to effects on oral surface energy characteristics including modification of surface hydrophilic and hydrophobic properties. Additionally, when certain polyphosphates, particularly of a particulate nature, are incorporated within the gum they can confer a “crunchy” texture to the product which lasts throughout the initial minutes of mastication and which reinforces for the consumer the oral care benefit of the product. Furthermore, due to the soluble nature of the polyphosphate materials the “crunchy” texture disappears over time leaving no gritty residue.
The surface conditioning effects can measured using several different methods. The surface conditioning effects on a subject's teeth and oral mucosa can be measured in vivo. These measurements include consumer responses on questions concerning clean teeth and smooth teeth. Other in vivo measurement include the water contact angle on the tooth surface and on the mucosa surfaces. The surface conditioning effects can also be measured in considerable detail through in vitro methods. In vitro methods are made over time to measure surface free energies and pellicle film thickness and composition.
It has also been found that the polymeric surface active agent can help to reduce the astringency of a metallic ion. Additionally, this reduction in astringency can occur without significantly reducing the efficacy of the metallic ion and without significantly reducing the efficacy and the surface conditioning effects of the polymeric surface active agent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide chewing gum compositions containing polymeric surface active agents which provide improved intraoral cleaning impression and smooth tooth surface impression derived from the chemical control of tooth and mucosal surface energy characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide chewing gum compositions comprising polymeric surface active agents, cationic material, and/or orally active metallic ions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide chewing gum compositions with reduced astringency, but wherein the efficacy of the chewing gum is not significantly reduced.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a chewing gum which has a “crunchy” texture during the initial minutes of mastication disappearing over time to leave no gritty residue and wherein this “crunchy” texture is provided by a polyphosphate.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight of the specific chewing gum composition, unless otherwise specified. All measurements are made at 25° C., unless otherwise specified.